Final Flight
by Stargazer001
Summary: Series 2. The TX Series Episode 04 of 12.


The TX Series: Episode 4

Final Flight

By Stargazer The Hedgehog

It has been one year since the Future Incident, which saw Tails; face off against his future self, which nearly cost Tails his life. The refit of the TX-01 had taken just over twelve months. There was a massive press interest in the roll out of the TX-01_R_. It was a surprise to the journalists that had come to cover the roll out because the TX's shape had not changed at all. All that had changed was the power grid network and the laser cannons, which had been upgraded.

But that was not all that had changed, the worlds political stage had too. Ever since Doomsday in 3235 and Robotnik's subsequent return a whole year later, the Human Continent had been under control of the Kingdom of Mobius, ruled by Sonic and Sally. Now a full year after Robotnik's death in 3239 and the humans wonted to be self governed. Almost 95 of the humans signed a petition for the right to self-govern. Sonic didn't wont to open any old wounds which coursed the Great War by not allowing them to, so a month after the petition was handed to him Sonic gave the humans there freedom to be governed by themselves. Everybody turned their attention to the Human Continent to see what would happen next. It was a surprise when the humans chose to install a selected leader, by voting in a president rather than reinstalling the air to the HC throne. It was a shock to Sonic and all the other furry's because they thought they would invite the Emperors son Daniel Xander to be there Emperor. Even though the humans wonted peace the furry's living in the HC were a little bit intimidated by the new power, so quite a few moved to the over continents.

One furry though is not so easily put off, because he just wants one thing, treasure. That's why he's in the HC currently flying northwards towards the Red Mountain range. The reason: to find the jewels and other things that are said to be hidden in side the Mystic Caves. His name is Fang the Wolf, a wolf who comes from the well know Wolf Pack. He has grey fur and is noticeable by his leather jacket and a ten-galleon hat. He hopes that whatever is down there is worth a lot on the black market.

When Robotnik attacked the Wolf Pack; Fang was captured but was able to get away. He spent two years in hiding before steeling some treasure just as Robotnik was making a grab for it. Robotnik then remarkably employed Fang as his own treasure hunter. Over the course of the remaining years of Robotnik's first reign 3224 – 3235, Fang collected many treasures, but was unable to find the most prized treasure of the time, the royal vault. Soon after Robotnik was believed killed in the Doomsday Incident and the planet entered what is known as the Year of Peace. During this time Fang went around to try and find new treasures. He did manage to find Knothole, but was unable to steal the power rings or there generator because Sonic and the other inhabitants of Knothole chased him off. Even though he found Knothole and he knew there was a big reword for information, he did not give Robotnik its position when he returned, in fact Fang stayed well clear of him.

Fang then became involved with a weasel called Nack, but for some reason Nack disappeared, around the time of Robotnik's capture.

All of a sudden there came shouts from the passenger section of the helicopter.

"Give it back!"

"No its mine!"

Fang turned his head and shouted, "Will you two shut up!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

Fang shook his head. The two in the back were Fang's cousins; he has long forgotten their names he just calls them Dumb and Dumber. They are wolfs like him but he wishes he never agreed to watch them. You see two years ago Fang was allowed to return home to see his aunt because she was dying, and because she was the only know relative of Fang to have survived the years of Robotnik's reign, he was granted a brief respite to see her. While there she gave him charge over her two sons. The following day she died, Fang was allowed to attend the funeral but returned to running after it was over. His two cousins followed him, but got him in trouble for there blind stupidity. So many times he had nearly been court. Hopefully up north in the Mystic Caves they wont be able to mess up. Or could they do something even more stupid… like kill themselves.

He piloted the helicopter down though the clouds and there in front of them was the Red Mountain range, so called because of the colour of the rocks in the area and in the middle of this range is the second tallest mountain on Mobius, Mt. Marble. Fang though the fading light managed to spot an area of open grassland in between the fields of trees so he took the helicopter down into the middle of the open patch. After making a perfect landing, he had been taught to fly anything by Robotnik's lackey, Fang sided the aircraft door open and stepped out, the grass came up to his ankles; he turned to see his cousins fall out. Fang shook his head.

"You two set up camp here." Fang commanded

He watched as they got out the equipment and dropped the stuff. Fang just turned and walked away. He had been told of the Mystic Caves by a bat he had met in a bar. Her name was Rouge; she was a bit peculiar to Fang because she wonted to keep the jewels instead of selling them.

Fang was hacking his way though the undergrowth when suddenly overhead he heard the sound of engines. He looked up and thought the tree canopy and saw lights from some kind of aircraft.

'Dam! Someone must be here looking for the caves.'

Fang followed the sound of the engines till he found the craft. It had landed near were the batgirl said the entrance was, in another lager open field than Fang had landed in with the cliff face at one end. He managed to peer around a tree on the perimeter of the field that the craft had landed in. He recognised the craft.

'Its them.'

The craft was of course the TX-01_R_. Fang watched as the cargo bay doors hinged open, as soon as the door had fully opened a group of furries dressed in RMAF clothing began to unload boxes upon boxes of equipment and essentials. Then boarding ramp extended and a group of furries dressed in white coats and a few come out dressed like him, theses were scientists and archaeologists that were going into the caves.

Fang then thought of a good idea, to allow them to uncover the treasures, bring them to the surface then nick them. Brilliant. He wouldn't have to do any dirty work of his own and he could keep his two cousins at camp so they couldn't course any trouble. He heard shouts and turned back to the area.

'Crud!' he thought

Stepping out onto the ground were at least ten armed solders of the RMGF, the Royal Mobian Ground Forces.

'Great.' Now that they were here he would have no chance with his plan. Someone then made there way out of the craft, which court his eye.

'Her! Its that bat!'

It was Rouge that was stepping onto the boarding ramp. She was a team member? Could that be why the RMGF are here to look for him? Had she told them that he was here looking for the caves? If they court him he could go to prison for the rest of his life, not just because of the treasures he stole but also for allying himself with Robotnik. Fang turned and ran as fast as he could away from the TX's landing site. Good thing execution was now outlawed, but he couldn't take any chances.

Fang stopped running at least half way up Mt. Marble. He sat down on a rock and leaned back against a old tree, trying to catch his breath and think of something he can do. A sound disturbed him it came from below. The TX rose into the air turned to face the Northern Continent and soon disappeared out of site. When he had visited Knothole a few years back he nearly got away with stealing the power stone and the ring generator, but was chased away by Sonic and the others. He still wonted them because of there worth on the black market shot up after Robotnik's death, but even more valuable was the core on the TX.

He wondered though how he would get the valuables from the caves; maybe he could strike a deal with that bat.

'Wait,' he thought 'I don't share my gains with anyone. Not even my cousins.'

There must be another entrance somewhere. The caves run from coast to coast even into the ocean, were that section is called the Labyrinth Zone. There can't be only one entrance into the caves. He leaned back against the tree and sighed deeply, the tree moved and before he could stop himself he found himself falling down a hole.

"AHHHHHH" cried Fang

After a few seconds he hit something hard but it didn't stop him falling as it broke. He continued to fall until he hit a flat surface but this time it did not brake. Fang groaned his whole body hurt. He just lay there and waited for the pain to subside enough so he could move. After ten minutes or so it did, he rolled over onto his front to push himself off the ground.

'Strange.' Fang thought 'The ground it's not rock.'

It was metal. Cold metal.

'Metal floor,' he felt the metal 'smooth inside a mountain.'

He picked a torch out of his pocket and examined it better grey metal flooring. He pointed the torch in every other direction to try and find a wall, but wherever he was it was massive. Fang got painfully to his feet and chose a direction to walk in, the hope to find a wall, follow it so he can get out of here. He walked for at least a couple of hundred yards when he found the wall but now which way? To his left or right? He chose his left and followed the wall, it was metal just like the floor, whatever this is it had to be built by somebody, perhaps one of the old wizards that were supposed to have come and lived her after the technology revolution. He dismissed that idea when he came to a ninety-degree turn into the space and found a door.

No windows, but it had a doorknob. Slowly he reached out and touched it retracting his had quickly just encase the thing was booby-trapped. Nothing happened so he reached out and turned it. He with drew his small projectile gun from its hawser, he loved this type of old fashioned weaponry, with that he stepped into the room. His flashlight immediately picked out a control panel. He looked around the small room, there were several others including just as many monitors. He studied the control panel and taped a few of the buttons, nothing happened. The power was off, but that's when he noticed some kind of leaver on the wall with the door to its left. It had a sign over which said '1500Volts'.

Fang went over to it and pulled it down. He heard a 'thunk' then a grinding sound, followed by a button flashing on the console; he went over and pressed it. The lights that came on were blinding for a few minutes, Fang blinked so he could get accustomed to the light. That's when he saw it.

Out in the middle of the massive room outside this apparent control room was a massive aircraft. Fang walked out of the control room and stepped over to it. It was big, maybe even bigger than the TX. Fang walked around the outside hoping to find a way in. He walked past some writing on the craft, but retraced his steps to read it properly. The writing read,

'WING FORTRESS'

Fang thought 'I've heard that name before… I over heard Robotnik talking to his lackey about it. What did he call it? Doomsday V1.0.'

Fang realised he had discovered what would have been Robotnik's early design of a total destruction machine. Fang retired to the office to search though the computer banks on information on it and the hangar in which it sat.

After several hours he had found out that the unmarked door opposite the control room was a storage locker for all manor of missiles, from 10lbs to a massive 5000lbs to several EMP missiles and the loading system was automated. He also found out that this hangar had no doors, but what would happen is the metal floor under the craft would lift up on hydraulic legs to a chamber above here were it could be launched from. Fang could use this Wing Fortress to make Captain Prower hand over the TX's power core. He activated the loading system and selected the 10 of he biggest missiles, 40 of varying over weighs and two EMPs simply because he did not know what the term 'EMP' stud for. After checking that everything was in place and that the fortress was fully fuelled, he got on board and activated the launching system.

The Wing Fortress lifted up to the top chamber, Fang looked ahead of him and watched as the doors at the end opened. The sunshine shone into the chamber, almost blinding Fang as it reflected off the metal flooring. When he had got accustomed to the light he opened the engines to maximum power and the Fortress accelerated down the runway and out into the sky.

In the TX Office of the TX Compound the following day Tails was sitting in his chair with Stargazer sitting the opposite side of the desk. Tails had in his hands an electronic pad and was looking at it.

"I can't believe it." Said Tails

"Something up?" asked Stargazer

"Yeah. Every time I take the TX-01_R_ out it has to go in for repairs."

"I've been noticing that to sir."

"It's just becoming so problematic." Tails stud up "So far we have had to replace the main engines four times, system power networks god knows how many times. Soon to much of it will brake down to repair."

"Does this mean…"

"Yes." Tails turned to face the semantic hanging on the office wall at the back of him. "At the end of the month we are going to retire and dismantle the TX-01_R_."

"That will be a sad day, I know how much the TX means to you and to everyone. That's why I carried out your plan to refit the original TX-01."

"I know, but now I see that with the damage it received it was not worth it."

"It was what you wonted at the time." Replied Stargazer

"But it's not the end, far from it. For the past two weeks I've been thinking about the next step, and this is what we will replace it." Tails reached into a draw and pulled out a rolled up paper tube and handed it to Stargazer.

Stargazer got out of his chair and unrolled the document. He saw the title at the top of the paper. 'Semitic For Tornado Class X–01 Alpha'

"TX-01A?" asked Stargazer

"Yes, the next stage."

Stargazer looked over the plans but then spotted a gap between the wings and the fuselage but it was part of the structure.

"What is that between the wings and the plane body?"

Tails sat back down in his chair "On either side of the plane there is going to be two missile launchers."

Stargazer looked up at Tails "Missile launchers?"

"The reason why I've decided to add missiles to the TX-01A is to increase its defence rating to ten. Also because the laser cannons only have a certain range before they use up the energy."

"Yeah it's a good idea." Stargazer said looking back down at the plans

Suddenly over the bases loudspeakers came,

"Yellow Alert, Yellow Alert, All Stations Yellow Alert!"

Tails jumped up from his seat and followed Stargazer out of the office and ran though the hangar, were the TX was. The chief engineer looked over at them and shouted

"The TX is ready, sir!"

Tails still running looked over his shoulder and gave the thumbs up and shouted "Cheers Chief!"

Out side the sun was starting to sink in the sky, but Tails and Stargazer had no time to look at the beautiful colours, they were running in the direction of the Command Tower. They entered the tower and ran up the stairs with the alert lights flashing yellow. The door at the end of the stair well opened automatically as Tails and Stargazer approached it.

"Report?" ordered Tails

"Unidentified aircraft detected of the east coast of the north continent." Replied the operations manager

Tails froze as a shard of memory slips into place, it was off him sitting in the bridge of the TX as it was listing to one side then the world went into a spin. Tails shook his head clearing the image from his head. He was taking no chances this time he turned to Stargazer,

"Stargazer, call flight group one up and put the base on red alert."

"Eye sir!" replied Stargazer and with that Tails left

Tails jumped over the rails of the stairs, and spin his tails to perform a helicopter landing. He court his breath then continued to run out of the bottom door of the command tower. He glanced to his left and noticed that flight group one was coming out of the hut not that far from the Command Tower, there were four of them two engineers one tactical and a science officer.

Tails thought to himself 'Who ever and where ever you come from friend you wont defeat me. Not when I've got my best flight group on the job.'

Tails continued to sprint in the direction of the TX Hangar, while over the base speakers he heard Stargazer voice ring out.

"Red Alert, Red Alert! All hands to battle stations! All unauthorized personnel must leave the base immediately!"

Stargazer watched from the room length window as Tails and his flight group ran over to the hangar. He put the microphone on the console table and pressed the button that activated the sirens next to him and spun round to face the Operations Manager.

"Ops activate the defence towers, and the shields."

The Ops Manager set to work. Six holes opened up in the ground, two were at the end of the runway and two more were half way along its length the final two opened up behind the TX Hangar and Tails house. Out of these holes six cylindrical domed towers rose up into the air, then two rectangular slits appeared on either side of the towers and the missile launchers extended out and the towers turned to face the direction of the incoming intruder.

Meanwhile in the city of Mobotropolis in the royal residence Sonic was asleep. He had been up all of the night and the previous day. Why? Because Sally is in hospital, soon to give birth to there first child. Sonic was at home because there was a few meetings to see too and the doctor recommended some sleep before heading back. The staff was under orders to wake Sonic at any time if he was needed back at the hospital, because within a few seconds of the call Sonic could be back there.

Sonic opened one eye as he heard someone enter the room; it was a member of the staff and placed a glass of water on the bedside cabinet. Sonic grunted a thank you; at least that's what the maid thought it was.

Sonic closed his eye again and tried to get back off to sleep, but he couldn't because a loud sound was tickling his ears.

'What is that?' thought Sonic as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He's heard that sound before. It was a wailing sound that had a high tone then low then back to high repeated over and over again. Sonic's eyes opened wide 'That's the red alert siren from the TX Compound.'

Sonic wondered what could be up. Sonic knew that Tails sometimes did drills, but Tails usually informs him of drills so Sonic doesn't go over there for nothing. But Tails hadn't informed him of any lately. He looked across to the clock on the wall it said 'Tuesday 4:16pm 21/06/3241'

Tuesday! Tails always does drills on intermittent Saturdays and Sundays plus the occasional Wednesdays and Fridays. Something must be up. So Sonic got out of bed and went over to the balcony doors and out onto the balcony, after yawing again he jumped over the rails and activated his Super stage and landed on the ground and speed off towards the compound.

Sonic arrived at the compound a few minutes later than he would of usually though it wasn't his fault he was slower, it was because of all the building work going on between the city of Mobotropolis and the town of Metropolis soon the two will become joined, just another sign that the planet was steadily reconstructing itself.

As Sonic approached the gates the two guards walked out to meat him. Sonic showed them his I.D.

"Sorry your majesty, but were not allowed to let you in."

"Eh?" replied Sonic

"Due to the base being on red alert and due to executive order 123 signed by you and the Captain Prower, we can't let you in."

Sonic looked passed them and watched as the TX-01_R_ took off, Sonic sat by the side of the road leading towards the gates and watched the TX disappear into the evening sky. The two guards just looked at one another and shrugged and went back to their stations.

"We are fully linked to the Command Tower." Called Science Officer Sharon

"Thank you. Open a channel to the tower." Replied Tails

"Eye sir."

"Stargazer, were opening a channel to the craft." Tails said

"We are ready." Replied Stargazer looking over the ten screens of information being relayed from the TX

"To unidentified aircraft, this is Captain Prower of the RMAF please identify yourself." No reply "I say again you are intruding in our air space without I.D, if you do not identify yourself we will be forced to take action."

"Oh alright I will." Came across the communication system

Tails thought to himself 'I know that voice.'

The visual channel opened up "Fang?" Asked Tails

"Hello again. I must say you have grown since I last saw you."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Stargazer who could see what Tails was seeing and who could also join the conversation

"It's Fang, Stargazer, the worlds most wonted criminal." Replied Tails

"Oh, I thought he was dead."

"I'm not dead. But if you do not hand over the TX's power core you will be."

"You what? You think that craft can take on the TX?" asked Stargazer

"I'll have you know that this craft was built by Robotnik." Replied Fang.

Fang growled when Stargazer began to laugh followed by the tactical and science officer on board the TX, Tails didn't he was looking over incoming sensor data, he knew what the craft was because the TX was based off it, the Wing Fortress.

"Fang you might as well give up." Said Tails

"No not when your craft is worth enough to retire from my job."

"That's just idiotic. How can you retire when the world police is after you, there is no where to hide." Said Stargazer

"Shut up. Just hand it over, and to show you I mean business." Fang tapped a button on his control panel and fired off two missiles. They didn't get very far as the TX Compounds base defences fired off two in reply and destroyed the missiles.

"Fang I'm going to show you what your up against."

Tails accelerated the TX heading straight towards the Wing Fortress.

"Shields!" Ordered Tails

Fang activated his force field and watched as the TX approached. He fired off several missiles.

"Are we in range?" asked Tails

"No not yet sir." Came the reply from Tactical Officer Benson

Tails knew that missiles had longer range that's way he wonted them on the next TX.

"Target the missiles and fire." Commanded Tails

"Eye sir."

The TX unleashed a laser barrage that destroyed the missiles with ease. By that time thought they had come into range of the Wing Fortress.

Fang watched as the TX approached and watched as laser shots were fired from the TX into his force field. Massive bangs came from behind Fang.

"Warning force fields down." Called the Fortress computer

"What the?" Fang hadn't landed any shots on the TX yet, yet it had got rid of his force fields in a single flyby. With no force fields he was unprotected and to prove that point another explosion shook the aircraft. Fang was well aware of what could happen if a fire started in the missile storage. Fang decided that the mission to get the power core was over and turned the Wing Fortress around and headed off at top speed.

Tails hailed the Wing Fortress "Getting cold feet Fang?"

"None of your dam business." Fang replied

Fang watched on his monitors as the TX followed it. Fang decided to try once more, and selected the unknown missile, one of the EMP missiles. Just because he wonted them to get off his tail, he fired it.

Tails saw the missile being released from an aft missile launcher of the Wing Fortress.

"Sir shall I destroy it?" asked the Tactical Officer

"No let it be. It wont do anything."

The missile plunged into the TX shields and relished the magnetic pulse contended within it. The systems throughout the TX started to flicker and go on and off.

"What the hell?" Cried Tails but after a few moments the systems restored them self's

"Captain?" asked Stargazer a concerned over the comm. system

"Were fine Stargazer. Were heading back. Fang seams to gotten the idea."

Once Tails returned back to the compound he had the TX checked over.

"All the systems are fine sir." Said the chief engineer "I still don't know what coursed that shutdown."

"We do." Said Tails

"What?"

"The missile that hit us was a EMP missile. Robotnik must have figured out how to contained the required power." Replied Science Officer Sharon

"But I doubt Fang will be back for the TX again, after the ass whooping he took from us." Said Stargazer

"Your right Stargazer. Unless he finds some how to over power us. But he cant use the EMP's on us because its not normal electricity its chaos energy that flows within the TX, that's why it only coursed a power fluctuation. Much different then what Robotnik must of tested it on."

The following day Tails was sitting in the TX in his seat going over the system data when the call came from the command tower.

"Sir urgent message from Angel Island."

"Angel Island? What they wont." Asked Tails

"I don't know, it's coming from Knuckles directly." Said the comm.'s officer

Tails pressed the button and opened the channel, and he was looking at Knuckles who looked like he had been dragged backwards though a bush

"Knuckles what's up?"

"We have a visit from a aircraft with a name of the Wing Fortress."

Tails stood up and slammed his hand down on the desk "Fang!"

"Yes. He hit us with a couple of sleeping gas missiles before managing to steal three Chaos Emeralds." Replied Knuckles

"What?" Tails sat back down and stared at the screen

"Tails?" Knuckles said sounding as serious as ever "If he finds out how to power his craft with them it will be more powerful than yours. Even the Chaos Cannon may not be able to defeat it."

Tails just opened and closed his mouth. Suddenly a cry went up over the base speaker system.

"Wing Fortress approaching. Red alert, red alert all hands report to battle stations."

Tails shut off the channel to Knuckles and opened one to Boeing Hangar 03 were Stargazer was supervising the construction of the latest Boeing

"Stargazer?"

"Here sir. I'm going to head to the command tower now. I've already called your flight group."

"Roger." Replied Tails

Tails saw them as they entered the Hangar and because they had practiced drills so many times were on board the craft within minutes of the call. Even though all systems were normal Tails wondered whether the EMP strike would still affect the systems. But problems or not the TX will fly, even though the TX may be ineffective, Tails cant let Fang win.

The TX was soon off into the air and on a coarse to intercept Fang. Fang watched as the TX approached and wondered weather he had attached the Emeralds properly when the TX opened fire.

"Force fields stable." Called the computer

'Yes.' Thought Fang he opened a channel to the TX "Give up the core or I destroy the city."

"You really going to add mass murder to your crimes." Responded Tails

"I will do what I have to." Replied Fang

"I can't stand by and let you do that." Tails cut the link "Only one thing to do." Tails breathed heavily "Charge the Chaos Cannon."

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?" asked the Tactical Officer

"They should survive."

The Chaos Cannon flipped out and powered up.

"Ready!" called the Tactical Officer

"Fire!"

The Chaos Cannon fired its red/black energy beam. It impacted on the force field of the Wing Fortress and didn't do anything.

"Drat." Cried Tails "Two to three don't work."

Stargazer's voice came across the communications systems "There is a way."

"How?"

"Force fields can be penetrated by objects of a size. In fact I remember you telling me that Sonic penetrated a force field."

"Yes but that was with a power…" Tails voice trailed off "If I reroute power to the forward shield emitter I can do the same."

"Yes. Ramming a tactical option I've yet to talk to you about." Replied Stargazer

"Engineering?"

"Yes sir?" came the engineer voice

"Prepare to separate."

Fang watched as the TX accelerated skywards at speed.

"Ha, they got scared." Fang continued towards Mobotropolis passing over the Great Unknown when all of a sudden out of the computer voice unit came:

"Warning object approaching."

"What? Were?"

"Directly abov…"

The TX slammed into the middle of the Wing Fortress forcing it into a 'V' shape, the impact forced the TX still in the middle of the Wing Fortress down, at least four feet above the ground the missiles on the Fortress exploded, destroying both vessels.

Tails with Amy, Stargazer and Sapphire were sitting in the TX Hangar looking at what remained of the craft. All that was left was the TX's bridge module the Chaos Core itself and a few other bits that could be salvaged from the wreckage.

"Well that's it." Said Tails

"We close the one chapter in the TX book, and begin another." Replied Stargazer

Tails nodded, just then Sonic came into the hangar

"Hi there." Called Sonic

"Sonic!" Tails stood up and shook Sonic's hand "We just heard."

"Yeah is it a boy or girl?" asked Sapphire

"It's a girl. Oh she's so beautiful, just like her mother." Sonic smiled

"And how's Sally?" asked Stargazer

"She's fine resting. She's still in hospital but by tomorrow she'll be rested enough to go home."

"Good."

"I also heard about your news, though I bet so could the rest of Mobius with that explosion. So what you going to do now? Return the Chaos Emeralds back to Angel Island?"

"No." said Tails looking at him "We need them for the next TX."

"The next?" asked Sonic

"Yeah the TX-01A."

The End of Final Flight

Coming Soon: Missing Presumed

The Tornado Class X (TX-01, TX-01_R_ & TX-01A), TX Compound, Chaos Core, Chaos Turbine Engines, Fred, Chaos Cannon, RMAF, Boeings, Stargazer The Hedgehog and Amy Fox, Sapphire Dylan and RMGF are copyright of the Stargazer 2005.

Authors note based on Sonic Satam

LEGALITIES: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik, and Miles Tails Prower are copyrighted by Sega. Bunnie, Rotor, Sally, Uncle Chuck, Antoine and Snively are copyright by Archie comics.

This Fan Fiction is Copyright of The Stargazer 2005.


End file.
